


Four Years ‘Till

by 1LittleWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of past abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Kidnapping, Past physical abuse, Strangers to Friends, Texting, Triggers, only a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1LittleWolf/pseuds/1LittleWolf
Summary: The mountains in the distance were covered in snow. I couldn’t tell you why I was so interested in them.I wanted a Papyrus fic that I actually liked, hope you enjoy (:
Relationships: Alphys & Undyne (Undertale), Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

•Four Years Before•

A day... that's all it took for my world to come crashing down.  
A week... was all it took to bring me into emptiness.  
A month… was all it took for me to lose hope.  
A year… was all it took for the police to arrive. 

That day was like an impossible dream. I sat in a room, a blanket around me but not warming me up as it was supposed to. A cold numbness sticking to my skin. My family was there, rushing and fussing around me but they all seemed to be miles away. I wasn’t registering it. Their voices were mumbles and were muffled by the loud footsteps outside the door. Their soft and caring touches feeling no different as they caused the bruises on my skin to ache. When a tall woman, whose name simply didn’t stick, asked me questions I found it hard to answer. The questions were simple but I felt this heavy weight in my chest, on my shoulders, the base of my skull, and the depths of my eyes, and I couldn’t get the correct words out. 

A week passed and I sat in a courtroom, the person that had held me captive staring, my body vibrating with the effort to not break down but by the tears streaming down my face I could tell I was failing. It bothered me… I didn’t know why. I was obviously terrified of being in the same room as this person and it made sense for me to be. Why was I so scared of crying? I didn’t look at them, my eyes glued on everything but them. I could feel the weight of their gaze digging into my skull, bringing more and more tears and shaking words. I felt frozen as I was escorted away from the stand, the dark cloud of their presence suffocating. 

When the words were spoken and they were dragged away to be held behind bars for the rest of their life, I expected to feel _something_... healing, less weight, _fucking anything_. But, I felt the same. I shied away from my family’s soft touches without thinking and felt my chest tighten even more at their broken faces. My mother was the one to break the moment of silent gazes and pulled me into her chest. It was peaceful against her warm clothes and surrounded by the sound of her heart. I felt like a child, more so as I started crying. And then more comforting heat started to surround me and I shattered in their arms. I could sense a bit of themselves did so as well. 

It was strange… feeling terrified in the walls of my own room. The clean and finely pressed sheets brought no comfort. The dark felt both heavy and light, as if I was spinning endlessly and couldn’t stop myself. There was no danger but I felt as if I needed to run. Maybe it was the darker shadows that seemed to hold nothing and everything in them as I stared. Or it could be the small noises that came from the house itself but despite that always spiked my heartbeat. 

I thought that my home would feel comforting… it only felt suffocating, just like everywhere else. No one really understood but at the same time… they really were trying. There was no rush or force trying to get me to heal faster. But, it also felt as if there was no improvement at all. My parents told me they saw change, that certain things no longer affected me. Like when something would hit the floor I no longer jumped, or when front doors were closed to fast I wouldn’t cower at the noise. I still felt the same.

The entire town knew what had happened to me. It had been a _year_ … I was supposed to be dead... but I was kept alive. They called it a miracle, the person that had me had killed all their previous victims. I called it obedience...

…

4 years later… I no longer flinched.


	2. Chapter 2

•10/25/20XX•

I sat on a plush sofa, my legs up to my chest and my gaze aimed out the window. The mountains in the distance were covered in snow. I couldn’t tell you why I was so interested in them. “(y/n)?” I looked over at my therapist. She was a short mouse monster, her voice quiet and soft. I liked to think the scarf around her mouth caused it to be that way.

“Sorry… what did you ask?” I gave her my attention. Her large ear twitched and she set aside her notepad. 

“Did you have any incidents this week?” She stood up and walked over to the water cooler and got a cup of water for me. I took it with a small thank you.

“No…” I took a sip of water and sighed. “Well… Some kid started screaming at his friend and I had to leave and go into the back… My manager understood but I could tell he was frustrated.” I hated the taste of this water, it always made my mouth dry. “I know he wants to fire me.” 

She nodded, her whiskers bouncing with it. “You really think so?” 

I shrugged and drank more water. “I just know he doesn’t understand.” 

Her gaze grew softer. “Don’t worry too much about him. He may be frustrated but you try your best.” She grabbed her notepad and scribbled some things down. “But other than that, nothing else?” 

I thought about it and nodded. “Nothing.” 

She gave a smile, a genuine one… more gentle than any person could give. “That’s great.” Her fur puffed a bit and she shivered, her gaze flicking over at her thermostat. “Have you found any houses or apartments?” 

That question brought a small smile to my face. “I have, I actually put an offer in on an apartment not too far from my parents.” 

She hummed. “I’m glad. It’s going to be good for you to have a place of your own.” 

“Yeah, I hope I can handle it.” 

-

“Are you sure?” My mother asked, standing in the apartment doorway and staring at the empty room. Her voice brought doubt to my heart but I knew this was the right thing to do. I needed to get somewhere new or else I was going to feel trapped. 

“Mom… please don’t.” I whispered, looking at her with this desperate expression. She frowned and came over to me, wrapping me in her arms. 

“I’m sorry…” She kissed the top of my head. “I’m just worried about you… I always am.” Her voice shook and I could tell tears were wetting my hair. “You’ve healed so much… I guess I’m just behind.” 

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed as tight as I could. “I still have a long way too mom…” I felt her nod and I shoved my face into her shoulder. 

Her hand stroked my head, her fingers running through my hair. I heard my dad walk through the front door and pause, moments later I felt his arms wrapping around the both of us. “The guys are bringing up your couch.” He whispered, getting a snort from me. 

“(y/d/n), really?” My mom hated how he just had a way of ruining quiet moments. I knew she also loved him for it, there was never a time he couldn’t get me or her to laugh. 

“Hey, she asked me to tell her when they were ready.” 

I squeezed my mom one more time and broke the hug, smiling at my dad. “Thanks dad.” He nodded and patted my shoulder. I looked around and sighed. “Let’s go grab the tv stand.”

-

I stared at my bedroom ceiling, finding it hard to sleep. The thought of the front door being locked running through my head for the tenth time. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and checked the time.

It was 3:30 am. 

I sighed, feeling exhausted physically but restless mentally. The sheets ruffled as I stood up, the cold wooden floors sending chills up my arms. I turned my bathroom light on and started the shower. 

I’d go to sleep after.

-

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up quickly. I had this intense feeling of unease rush over me. I didn’t understand why until I went to lift my arm to wipe my face. The clatter of chains made my heart sink and I suddenly felt the cold concrete floor. _‘No… No… I was in my apartment… it’s been years…’_ I heard two loud knocks and the door creak open. I looked over to it slowly and shrank against the wall. 

All of the mental weight I had lost over the years suddenly started to suffocate me. They came closer, their face as clear as day. “Get up.” I stood immediately, staring at the floor with a tear coulded gaze. _‘No… I’m not here’_ They came closer, lifting my chin up. “You’ve always been so good for me.” They whispered, unlocking the chains. 

I followed quietly behind them. “Of course.” I shut my eyes tight. _‘Wake up!’_

They grabbed my shirt and tossed me to the floor. “You’re pathetic” The insults numbed my emotions, so practiced and overused. They didn’t hurt anymore. “Maybe I can beat the weakness out of you.”

I could hear them open the cabinet, staying frozen on the cold concrete floor. “Get on your knees.” Their tone was threatening, making me nauseous. As I shifted, my eyes locked onto the long whip gripped firmly in their hands.

_‘WAKE UP!’_

They raised their arm high into the air and brought it down with a loud CRACK. 

I screamed awake, my head pounding with the throb of a migraine. I was shaking, sobs convulsing through my chest. “Fuck… FUCK.” I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to catch my breath as panic rushed through me. My lungs felt like they were stuffed with cotton. I pushed off my bed and fell to the ground, my legs failing me. “Goddammit.” I slammed my fist down, hiccuping around a sob.

I stood on shaky legs and was angered at the fact that my hands were shaking too. Tears still streamed down my face and I couldn’t get my breathing even. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and unlocked it. The air was chilled but I was too focused on getting a glass of water to notice. Almost dropped the glass as I was going to my mother’s contact.

My finger froze over the call button when three quiet knocks came from my front door. My heart stopped and never in my life had a door been more terrifying. I only took a breath when I remembered I lived in an apartment building. ‘ _I must have woken someone._ ’ I set my water on the counter and ran a hand through my hair, walking up to the dreaded door. I became terrifyingly aware that I was in shorts and a crop top as the door creaked open. 

I was met with a chest at my eye level, my gaze having to travel up to make proper eye contact. This person’s height was incredibly impressive and intimidating. When my eyes did meet animated sockets, I paused at the realization of them being a skeleton. I had seen many different types of monsters, some similar while others were unique. I had never seen a monster so closely related to a human. I blinked and rushed to wipe the now chilling tears off my cheeks. 

“Uh… sorry. How can I help you?” I asked, wrapping my arms around myself and ignoring how wet my voice sounded. The skeleton glanced down the hallway, looking relieved about something I couldn’t possibly guess on.

He cleared his throat— to my surprise— and lifted a stuffed wolf. “I heard crying…” I faltered for a moment, staring down at the stuffed animal. “My good friend always has a stuffed animal to help with nightmares.” I looked up at him and felt my eyes fill with tears again. He frowned and raised his other hand, stopping halfway between us. “I… I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He whispered. 

I shied away and wiped my eyes, embarrassed that I was crying in front of a complete stranger. “No… it’s fine.” I glanced up at him and took the stuffed toy shyly, squeezing the toy in my hands. It’s eyes were black and they reflected the lights from the hall, giving it an innocent gaze. “Thank you.” I said softly, holding it to my chest and locking gazes with him. 

He smiled weakly and nodded. “No problem.” He looked down the hall once more. “I must go...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “My name is Papyrus.”

“(y/n)... m-my name is (y/n).” 

“Nice to meet you, (y/n).” 

He gave a small wave and started to walk towards the stairs. “Papyrus!” He whipped around and for a moment I didn’t know why I had called his name. I spoke with no plan. “Would you like to come over for lunch?” 

He stood there frozen for a moment, I figured that I offended him. I went to apologize but shut my mouth when he said. “Yes… that sounds nice.” He turned around and disappeared down the stairs.

I looked down at the stuffed animal again, deciding to let my mother rest.


	3. Chapter 3

11/8/20XX

I hadn’t gotten Papyrus’ number or apartment number and had no idea when our “lunch” was going to happen. I was too nervous to even attempt to search for where he lived. ‘ _That’d be weird right?_ ’ I had hoped he would have come to ask. 

I resorted to making two lunches everyday… Not very practical but if he didn’t show I’d just eat his  
for dinner. As the last week went by I started to think he just forgot about it. I finished my sandwich and wrapped the other one up to put in the fridge. As the fridge door clicked into place I looked over at the front door. 

The stuffed animal had helped. I didn’t expect it to but having it close when I would wake helped me relax. It grounded me, told me I was safe in a place of my own… it didn’t actually _tell_ me but it made me feel that way. I sighed.

I walked out of the kitchen and to my bedroom. It was starting to gain some personality. I had wanted to start fresh, so I left most of my furniture at my parents' home. 

Knocks came from the front door and I looked over my shoulder at it. I went over to it and looked through the peephole, seeing a person's chest. I gasped and unlocked it, pulling it open. Papyrus smiled down at me. 

“Papyrus!” I said suddenly ‘ _loudly_ ’ “I need your number…” He raised his brow but his smile didn’t fall. I cringed and crossed my arms over my chest. “Sorry! You don’t have to give it to me. Um…” I sighed in annoyance with myself. “Never mind, do you want to come in?” 

He chuckled and nodded, stepping in as I stepped aside. “I was going to give you my number.” He said, standing awkwardly in my living room. “I just didn’t know when the right time would be since I didn’t give it to you before.” He turned around and gave a crooked smile. “I apologize for coming with no warning.” 

I was relieved he understood. “That’s alright, I just feel bad.” He tilted his head in question. “I just ate.” I walked into the kitchen. 

He tilted his head and followed in after me. “I could come back another time.” He said, jumping when I handed him a sandwich. As he stared at it, I took a quick moment to look at the bright red scarf around his neck. It was worn and torn at the edges, most likely something he’s had for awhile. I only looked away when he pulled the plate from my hands. 

“Don’t worry about it.” I could tell he was surprised I had already made him lunch. “I kind of made two lunches everyday… just in case.” I blushed, feeling stupid. 

He smiled brightly and set the plate down, wrapping me in a hug. I tensed, gripping his arm roughly and pushing. He immediately let go, taking a step back and holding his arms out as if I might fall. “I apologize! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He furrowed his brow, not liking the pale look that had come over my face. “I won’t do that again.” He hoped that helped a little. 

“I-It’s fine… I’m Uh… okay.” I took a deep breath, knowing most monsters knew nothing about my life. It wasn’t covered on every news outlet by the time they resurfaced. “I was just surprised.” I was frustrated with the tremble in my voice. I gave him a weak smile. “You didn’t frighten me, I just…” I looked away and frowned, turning around and getting two glasses from the cabinets. Papyrus watched me nervously, tensing when I looked over at him. “Stupid question.” I started. “Milk or water?” I gave a lopsided smile, trying my best to fix what I ruined. 

He glanced down to the glasses. “Oh, milk would be great.” 

I nodded more to myself than him and filled his glass. He took it, still looking nervous. “I’m sorry.” I almost whispered the words. 

He stopped drinking for a moment. “For what?” 

“I haven’t really made friends the last few years.” I twirled my glass, watching as water lapped at its edges. “Socializing just doesn’t come easy to me anymore.” I frowned and swallowed half my glass.

“You have nothing to be apologizing for. I should say sorry for hugging you so suddenly.” He leaned on the counter, sipping from his glass. “It gets me in trouble sometimes.” 

“Wait, what does?” I met his eyes again.

He cringed. “How often I hug strangers. I had been doing so good too.” 

I let that image sink in and started laughing, setting my glass down and grabbing his plate again. “You’re not in trouble.” I handed it to him. “We just have different boundaries.” I messed with my belt loop, feeling his gaze on me. It was more enjoyable than most gazes. “I understand why monsters are so friendly with one another. You all know each other in some sense.” I gazed at the floor at nothing in particular. “I wish humans were as kind as you.”

It was silent for a moment and when I looked up at him, he was looking at me with a curious gaze. “I-” 

I jolted, my heart stopping and pounding all at once when two loud knocks came from my front door. I turned towards it, hating how similar it sounded… 

“Let me get that.” I practically whimpered. Papyrus followed a little behind, his soul feeling tight with mine letting off such an intense emotion. 

I pulled the door open and gave a shaky smile to another skeleton. “Hello!” I said, holding my door for support. “How can I help you?” 

“Sup.” This skeleton was about my height maybe an inch or two taller. “I’m looking for my brother, Papyrus.” 

I nodded and glanced back into my apartment. “Oh yeah, he’s here.” I jumped back and slammed myself into the wall when the other skeleton just walked into the room. Papyrus jolted as well at the spike of terror that came from me. 

He glared at his brother as he came to my side. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly, slouching so he wasn’t so tall.

I looked slowly up to him and nodded. “Uh yeah… I just wasn’t expecting another guest.” 

Papyrus could tell I was uncomfortable. “Well no need to fret, we’ll be going.” 

I frowned. “So soon?” I asked, looking to the shorter skeleton. “Would you like a sandwich before you go?” He glanced in between me and Papyrus and shook his head. 

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m on a diet anyways.” Papyrus looked over at him with a confused expression but said nothing. 

I could tell he didn’t like me… what kind of skeleton goes on a diet. “Then let me get a container for your sandwich Papyrus.” I rushed off into the kitchen, grabbing my water and chugging it. I heard Papyrus saying something to his brother but didn’t catch any of it. 

When I came back I handed the container to Papyrus. “Sorry I have to leave in such a hurry.” He said it quietly, like he wanted to make sure his brother wasn’t a part of our conversation.

“It’s fine, we’ll talk more next time.” I smiled up at him. I looked to his brother and lifted my hand. “It was nice to meet you…” I trailed off, implying for his name. 

“Yeah, same.” He shook my hand and walked out. I folded my hands under my arms and frowned. 

“Did I do something?” I asked Papyrus in a whisper. He sighed and shook his head. 

“No, you did not.” He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and typed a few things before handing it to me. “I’d like to plan our next get together.” I nodded and typed my phone number into his contacts. 

“Tell your brother I’m sorry anyways.” I said, handing him back the phone. 

He nodded. “You have no need to be sorry.” He lifted the container and shook it lightly. “And thank you for this.” He smiled as he backed away.

I rubbed the side of my arm and smiled as well, waving at him as I shut my door. 

-

 **(P): My brother’s name is Sans. I just realized he didn’t tell you**

I got the text a day after my “lunch” with Papyrus. His brother definitely made it feel like I was the plague. I wasn’t angry about it, he was probably just protective of his older brother. I thought about their names for a second and raised my brow in realization.

**(y/i): Your names are fonts! That’s so cool!**

I shoved my phone in my pocket and pulled the towels out of the dryer. It was definitely strange to do chores like this again after a year of nothing. Not that I disliked doing them, it’s rather refreshing to do small tasks again. It allowed for moments of peace. Times I felt I was never going to have again. I set the towels down on my dining table and checked my phone. 

**(P): Yes, most skeleton monsters have fonts as their names. Specifically the fonts that they speak in.**

I furrowed my brow in thought. ‘ _Speak in?_ ’ 

**(y/i): You speak with Papyrus? How does that work?**

**(P): Skeleton’s can see people’s words when they speak. Almost like a dialogue box in a video game but less pronounced. It’s in our heads though, we don’t see floating boxes.**

**(y/i): That would be funny if you did! Do I have a font?**

**(P): Yes, a unique one too! That’s really uncommon in humans!**

**(y/i): why’s that?**

**P: Human’s fonts usually are linked with their families, which is made up of many generations, but they can change. Usually when exposed to various experiences.**

I stared at the end, frowning down at the words. 

**(y/i): What’s my font?**

**(P): Kontanter**

I left the messages and searched the name, looking through the images. The only word that I could come up with to describe the font was enigmatic. The letters themselves were obscure and unlike any normal font I had seen. But at the same time… they seemed to make sense.

**(P): I’ve never met another person with this font before.**

It was crazy that he simply knew what it was. Or maybe he researched just so he could know? I shook my head and started typing.

**(y/i): Is your brother just regular Sans? Or is he Comic?**

**(P): He’s comic… but you could hardly call him that. He has terrible puns.**

****(y/i): Haha cut your brother some slack. He’s probably just trying to impress his older brother.** **

I chuckled and set my phone down, beginning to fold the towels. The repetitive motion practiced enough to need no effort. A mind clearing chore. My phone buzzed again when I was on my last towel. 

****(P): I’m four years younger than Sans. Which makes the jokes much worse.** **

I frowned. ‘ _Sans must have missed out on the height gene._ ’ 

****(y/i): Damn, I just assumed you were older with how tall you are.** **

I chuckled, putting my phone in my pocket again and grabbing the stack of folded towels. My phone buzzed against my side, a small smiling pulling at my lips. I shoved the towels in the cabinet and grabbed my phone again. 

****(P): Yes, many other humans assume the same. It’s quite funny.** **

I plopped down on the couch, curling against the armrest and the cushions. Sans must have been embarrassed by how often he’s mistaken for younger. Or he could care less, he seems like that kind of guy. Doesn’t care about much until it had to do with things he cared about. Like Papyrus… 

Was I scared of Sans? Too scared to stop talking to Papyrus? I huffed, typing. 

****(y/i): Do you want to hang out and play some video games or something?** **

Was my best idea. Sans wasn't all that scary and I liked Papyrus. 

****(P): That sounds amazing! I’m out of the house right now but I’ll be done in an hour.** **

I sat up and stared at the response. Did I want him to come over right now? Could I handle it? Am I scared of Sans? I chewed on my lip, trying to get rid of these anxious thoughts. It’s not like I was doing anything anyways. 

******(y/i): Okay, see you in an hour!** ** **

I got up from the couch and tied my hair up, walking to my closet to change. I had held out on changing from my pajamas this morning, not finding a reason to change until now. 

I set bowls of snacks on the coffee table, grabbing my switch and setting that up next to the tv in the living room. My sleeve fell down my arm and revealed the scar across the top of my hand, making me falter in my movements. 

‘ _He has no idea of what happened._ ’ 

I looked at the front door and ran my hand up my arm. He doesn’t look at me with pity like everyone else, but he also doesn’t know my limits. Anxiety crawled across my skin; Making my temples feel heavy and my throat dry. 

‘ _What if he does something? What if I get freaked out? What if I have a panic attack? He’d never want to hang out again—_ ’ 

I took in a deep breath, releasing it as I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

I haven’t had any big panic attacks in a long time, only small moments where I needed a quiet place or a glass of water. These nerves were just second nature. I’ve hung out with people before, things should go smoothly and I’ll be fine. 

‘ _We’ll have a good time._ ’ 

A knock on the door came and kicked me out of my head. I sat my cup down on the counter and breathed deeply a few times. It was expected but opening the door still gave me chills. I smiled up at the skeleton. “Hello, Papyrus.” I motioned for him to come in. “I put some snacks out as well, for when we play.” He had this look that made me pause immediately after I said that. It was apologetic and my heart stopped in fear of him doing something. But, my eyes fell onto the completely black eyes of his brother and I flinched. 

Papyrus glanced up to the ceiling with an even more apologetic look as my soul shrieked. He didn’t think Sans was feeling the amount of emotions I was letting off, or else he would have already stopped acting like this. “Thank you for inviting me over, (y/n).” Papyrus walked in, Sans following close behind him. “I hope you don’t mind, Sans insisted on coming.” When Papyrus turned around Sans’ eyes returned and my throat opened up. 

“T-That’s fine. The more the merrier!” I gave them a big smile, which I knew looked kind of fake but I couldn’t help it. “You guys get settled. I’m going to get a drink really quick.” I walked into the kitchen quickly, my heart pounding and my head feeling dizzy. The glass of water I chugged relaxed me enough to ask them, “You guys want anything to drink?!” From the kitchen. I could hear them arguing but their words were unintelligible with how quiet they were. 

“No thank you, (Y/N).” Papyrus replied, sounding annoyed. I took a mental note to not ask him if he wanted a drink again. 

I came back into the living room with a filled glass of water. They were sitting on the couch, Sans practically laying on it to take up most of the room. I set my water on the coffee table, hoping he’d move by the time I got the controllers. When I turned around I smiled again and glanced between the two of them. Papyrus practically shoved Sans into sitting up normally, which surprised me but Sans had a look that didn’t seem bothered. 

“I’m lucky I bought an extra pair.” I said while handing the controllers out. “Or else we wouldn’t have enough to all play together.” The chuckle that came from my lips sounded awkward. I didn’t know why it felt easy to talk to him before. Maybe the death stare Sans had given me shook me a little more than I first thought. 

“I’m so glad you planned ahead! So thoughtful!” He said it in this cheerful way that just put my anxiety to rest. My face felt warm. 

“Well yeah. My parents come over to play with me sometimes.” I sat down next to him, looking down at my controller. “I’m not as good as my dad at Mario Kart.” 

“That’s sweet! Whenever I play with my friend they always complain about their parents not playing with them.” The switch was displayed on the tv and I quickly chose Mario Kart. “It’s probably because we didn’t have very many video games underground.” It had been awhile since I’d heard talk about the underground. They had surfaced a year after… 

“What did you guys have down there?” I was genuinely interested in the topic, having read numerous articles about the underground and it’s magical impossibilities. Like ceilings of glowing rocks that looked like the night sky or eternal snow towns. I understand why they wished to leave, but it sounded like an amazing place to be trapped. 

Papyrus tilted his head to the side in thought, his scarf falling off his shoulder slightly. “For entertainment there were a few things. Like the waterfall or various different tv shows. I entertained myself with puzzles a lot.” We picked our characters. I couldn’t help but smile when Papyrus picked dry bones. “Not much but I never got bored of it.” 

“You guys had Mettaton right? Was he as flashy as he is now?” I looked up at him. My eyes landed right on the dark indent on his neck. I may have lingered for too long, but he didn’t notice by the time I looked away. 

“Yes, he was extremely flashy if I remember correctly.” The taller skeleton laughed, a cute almost practiced sounding ‘Nyeh heh heh’ that had me suppressing a smile. I picked the tracks we were racing. “Maybe even a little bit more than now.” 

“Nah, he’s exactly the same.” Sans finally piped up, getting me to lean forward to look at him. 

He met my eyes and I smiled. “Did you and Papyrus do anything else?” My attention dragged back to the screen as the race started. 

“We used to build snowmen now and again, but other than that we just did our jobs.” It was a very monotone response, almost as if he wasn’t interested. I took it as him not addressing me with as much hate as before. At least he answered the question. 

“What were your jobs?” I had played this so many times, staying in first place against my two neighbors was a piece of cake. 

“We were sentries in our town.” Papyrus fell off the track and huffed. Leaning back in his seat as four cars passed him. “Though, Sans really only slept on duty.” 

I chuckled. “I feel that, I’m always tired at work.” 

“Or he’d be at Grillby’s flirting with the bartender.” Sans whipped his head towards Papyrus and elbowed him in the rib cage. The taller skeleton flinched but he had this shit eating grin on his face. “What he’s your boyfriend isn’t he?” 

“Paps, shh.” 

I passed the finish line and leaned forward again to look at Sans. “Your boyfriends a bartender?” The shorter skeleton glanced at me, his cheeks looking blue when he nodded his head. “My dad works at a bar. He’s actually looking for a monster that has some knowledge with magic drinks.” Papyrus looked down at me, this happy look on his face. My soul was brighter, much more relaxed compared to before. 

“I don’t know. Grillby isn’t one for working with others.” It was silent for a moment as Sans thought, scratching the back of his head as he sighed. “Does your dad have a card?” He met my gaze and I nodded. 

“Yes, he does!” I stood up and walked into the kitchen, opening a drawer. 

“The next race is going to start!” Papyrus warned. I found the card, rushed back to my spot on the couch, and handed Sans the small card. 

“That has the bar's address, my dad's phone number and his email. My dad would be willing to pay him for lessons too or if Grillby is looking for work he’d most likely be willing to hire him.” Sans looked down at the cheesy card, covered in shakers and beer cups. He tucked it away in his pocket, ignoring the urge to grin at it. 

“What about you, (y/n).” Sans leaned back into the couch more. “What do you do?” The fact that he was actually trying to get to know me was off putting in a way. 

“I work in an art museum. Just something small to keep me busy.” It was really the only thing I could handle at the time, and I’ve enjoyed it so much that I haven’t wanted to leave. My dad had offered me a job at the bar, but I couldn’t even last a week there. 

“Do you create art?” Papyrus seemed very interested, almost as if he was hoping I’d say yes. 

“I used to.” His eyes literally filled with sparkles but I chose not to say anything about it. 

“Oh! That’s amazing. You should show me some of your work.” I blushed, not really one for showing off any type of skill. 

But, something about Papyrus told me he wouldn’t be super critical. “Yeah, maybe next time. I don’t have a lot here to show you guys right now.” 

That seemed to please Papyrus enough. I’d have to have my mother send pictures of the paintings at home. 

\- 

We had played for a few hours. Papyrus talked mostly about his life in the underground, his job catching humans— ‘ _Which sounded bad but he never caught one so… I guess it’s fine?_ ’ — the training he had done to become a royal guard, and all the in betweens that were memorable enough to talk about. 

Of course, I talked about myself too. Mostly small things, hobbies, things that happened at work. Nothing in depth or else it might bleed into topics I didn’t want to talk about, I’ve gotten pretty good at avoiding that part of my life. 

Sans only talked a few times when we addressed him but other than that he was silent. It was like he was the adult supervising a play date. I don’t know how I should feel about that… We had finished the snacks and had set the controllers aside. 

“Do you guys have any pets?” I knew this apartment complex was pet friendly and it was always nice to know for my part. I’d hate to walk into their apartment and have a dog scare the living shit out of me. 

“We have a cat.” Papyrus pulled out his phone and unlocked it, showing me a bunch of pictures of their fluffy white cat. “His name is Snowpuff.” 

I gushed at the pictures. “He’s adorable! I love Cats.” 

“You can come see him if you’d like.” He swiped through a few pictures. “He’s very lazy, I think that’s why Sans wanted him.” I giggled, loving all the cute pictures he had of him. 

“I’d love to meet him.” I looked up at Papyrus and took in the goofy grin he had. My cheeks burned at the attention. “What is it?” He smiled a smile so cute it had me smiling. What was happening. 

“Nothing, I’m just glad you like him so much!” He looked down at his phone screen and glanced up at the time. “Oh crap, Sans.” He hit Sans’ shoulder. “It’s 6:00.” The shorter skeleton’s eye shot open and he stood up quickly. 

“Then let’s go! You know what Frisk said last time we were late.” The name was extremely familiar, and as they both were standing from their seats I realized. 

“Wait.” They stopped and looked at me. “You guys know the ambassador?” They glanced at one another and Sans gave a firm nod. 

“Yeah, why?” He seemed bothered by me asking. Probably not liking the fact I was interested in their lives at all. 

I stood up as well, messing with the sleeves of my shirt. “I just thought it was cool.” I walked them to the front door, opening it and turning to smile at them. “I had a lot of fun, thank you for coming over.” 

Papyrus smiled down at me as well, letting Sans walk out first. “Yeah, bye (y/n).” the shorter skeleton mumbled as he walked away. I glanced out the door before meeting Papyrus’ eyes again. 

“I didn’t mind that you brought him, I was just surprised.” I whispered, looking down at the floor shyly. “Sorry if I seemed weird.” 

His smile widened to this sweet look, that had me wanting to see that smile more. He chuckled a Nyeh heh. “Don’t worry, I understand how it could be surprising. I know he hasn’t been all that nice.” He reached out and squeezed my shoulder, a small and gentle gesture that didn’t raise my anxiety. “I must be off, next time you can come meet my cat.” 

“I’d like that a lot.” 

He waved goodbye, shutting the door on his way out. 

I sighed, smiling to myself. 

‘ _That had gone… surprisingly well._ ‘ 


	4. Chapter 4

•11/15/20XX•

The museum had been busy most of the day, with no incidents as I ushered groups throughout the building. That was until halfway through one of the tours when an older man started screaming at a reptile monster when she bumped into him. The man turned red and blew up. Not allowing the monster to get a word in. 

I thought something like this would be terrifying. That I would want to run and get my manager. It was to be expected at least. 

But, I felt my feet moving before I could stop them. My throat felt tight and my chest pounding with adrenaline. I stepped in between the two people, my expression firm. 

“Sir, if you’re going to yell you need to get out. This museum has one rule. Don’t scream within these walls. Leave or I’ll get security.” The man glared at me, getting in my face.

“I don’t see where it says I can’t speak my mind.” He sneered, unbothered by my words. 

“You put everyone in a negative headspace and no one wants you here, that is why screaming is prohibited. Get out. Or I’ll get security.” I stood straighter, not backing down from this as the yellow monster shook behind me. 

The man’s face went red, his foot slamming as he took a step forward to scream. “Excu—!” 

“Is there a problem, (y/n)?” Lia, one of the security guards, stood tall beside the man, who shut his mouth when he caught sight of her. She must have heard the commotion from the other room. I’d have to thank her later. 

“This man was screaming during the tour, could you get him out of the building?” I asked, keeping my eyes on her to avoid the man’s sharp glare. She nodded, grabbing his arm and telling him to follow her. I turned around to the monster and the rest of the group. “Um… Let’s continue with the tour.”

I started walking to the next piece, taking in a deep breath to try and end the pounding in my head. My hands were shaking and I desperately wanted to sit down. I glanced over to Lia, watching as she took the man towards the entrance of the building.

“T-Thank you.” The reptilian monster’s voice cut through the thunder of my pulse, making it seem ten times quieter. “I-I wasn’t s-sure how I was going t-to get o-out o-of that s-situation.” Her hands were shaking as well, but despite her fear she seemed okay. 

I breathed out, putting on a smile that probably looked off. “No problem ma’am. This place is supposed to be peaceful and enjoyable, he was making that difficult.” 

She gave a thankful smile, before slowing her pace to rejoin the group. 

I cleared my throat, brushing a piece of hair back into place as I turned to continue explaining the next piece.

-

“Excuse me ma’am.” I looked up from the shelves, setting down a stuffed paintbrush when my eyes met the eyes of the ambassador to monsters, Frisk Dreemur. My eyes widened with recognition, my other hand dropping the stuffed animal I was holding. 

“Um— Uh-How can I help you?” I glanced down to the stuffed toy and picked it up, setting it on the shelf quickly before turning to Frisk.

“I wanted to thank you for standing up for my friend.” They lifted their hand, offering it to shake. “She really appreciated it and you saved our day by doing that, so thank you.” I took the hand, the entire situation seeming bizarre and out of the blue. Was this a dream perhaps?

“Oh, of course, he was completely out of line and I don’t put up with monster hate.” 

Frisk nodded as our hands fell to our sides, glancing behind themselves as they were called by another reptilian monster. This one had no arms. “We enjoyed our time here—” Their eyes darted down to my nametag. “Thank you again, (y/n).” Frisk said, before walking away and leaving with the rest of the group. 

I stood there for a moment, jolting as I realized I was staring and needed to finish stocking the stuffed toys. 

-

“(y/n)!” I shut my car door, looking up in search of my mother. She was a few rows over, her arrival unexpected but not unwelcome.

“Hey, mom!” I waved at her, putting my keys in my purse and going over to give her a hug. “What are you doing here?” 

“Your dad is having a late night and I wanted to hang out with you.” She leaned away and squeezed my cheeks. A laugh bubbled from my throat as I pulled away, linking my arm with hers. 

“We’ll have a girls night then.” She leaned her head on my shoulder, a low hum coming from her. 

“Good! I bought face masks.” 

I turned to her, smiling with a big grin as I pushed the apartment building door open. “Aw mom, that’s so sweet.” She started tugging me to the elevator, pressing the button. 

“I just knew a girls night would be relaxing for both of us.” Her soft eyes warmed my chest, something I could never take for granted. I looked down to the ground, shifting my foot as I squeezed her arm between mine. 

“I love you, mom” 

“I love you too honey.” 

The elevator doors opened and we stepped into it, my mother pressing the button for my floor. 

“So, how was work?” I turned to her with an excited expression, getting her eyes to widen. “I’m guessing it was good?” She sounded revealed, knowing work was an exhausting task for me. 

“There was a man screaming at a monster.” 

Her brows furrowed, having expected a good day to consist of no screaming. “You're happy because a monster was screamed at?” 

I shook my head frantically. “Woah no no! That’s not it! I stood up for the monster, got in the guys face and had security take him away.” She nodded, looking at the elevator doors as they opened. Her smile reassured me. 

“You’re okay, right? That didn’t spook you or anything?” 

I chuckled, unlinking our arms so I could pull out my apartment key. “Oh no, I was definitely terrified after.” I glanced up at her, shrugging my shoulders. “But, I met someone who kinda made up for the initial terror.” 

She smirked, with a suggestive arch in her brow. “Oh? You met someone?” 

I pushed my door open, meeting her gaze and blushing. “Definitely not like that. I met the ambassador of monsters. They’re like 16 I think.” 

She laughed, walking to my couch and setting her bag down on the coffee table. “And here I thought you were gonna tell me about a big handsome man or a sexy little lady.” I scoffed, setting my bag in the kitchen and grabbing snacks from the cabinet. 

“Not this time.” I laughed quietly, coming over to sit on the couch. “But I think they’re cooler than anyone I could potentially meet.” I set the snacks on the coffee table, bringing my legs up on the couch. “They said I saved their day.” 

My mother smiled, her expression sweet enough to give anyone a stomach ache. “Look at you. Saving the ambassador’s day, you’re doing so great (y/n).” 

I messed with the seam of my pants, a small smile pulling at my lips. “You really think so?” 

She chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. A tight one that was easy to relax into. “You can’t see it? You’re doing fantastic honey.” 

I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. “Thanks mom.” She squeezed me tighter too, patting my back before she leaned back. 

“Now let’s get this ladies night started!” 

-

My mother had fallen asleep halfway through the movie, which was simply expected at this point. My eyes started feeling heavy as well, a silent yawn forcing its way out. I glanced over to the clock on my wall and I clicked the tv off, stood up and went to wake my mother when a quiet knock came from the front door.

I turned towards it, glancing down to my mother before walking over to peek through the peephole. My eyes widened and I opened the door quietly, looking up with tired eyes. 

“Papyrus?” My voice was a whisper, my weight supported against the doorframe. The skeleton furrowed his brow bone in worry. 

“I’m sorry, (y/n). Did I wake you?” 

I shook my head, smiling up at the skeleton. “No, don’t worry. The movie I was watching just made me sleepy.” I laughed quietly.

“Oh, good.” He held two containers out to me, the first one having spaghetti sauce and the other noodles. “I wanted to bring you dinner since you made lunch for me everyday last week, even though I did not show up.” I grabbed the containers, the plastic feeling warm as the food was freshly cooked. “I had to work late today but I still wanted to give you dinner tonight. It’s been nagging me.” 

I brought the container closer to my chest, smiling up at Papyrus with a soft expression and rosy cheeks. “Wow, this is so sweet Papyrus.” This guy was so sweet, so thoughtful… I prayed my mother would be asleep for the rest of the night as I pushed my door open all the way. “Would you like to eat this with me?” 

I leaned off the door frame, my eyes hopeful as they stared into Papyrus’. He glanced down the hall, nodding when he turned back towards me. I stepped back from the door, leaving him enough room to enter. 

“My mother is asleep on the couch. Try to stay quiet, okay?” I brushed my hand over his radius bone, jerking my head over to the couch. 

“Is that why the lights are off?” His whispering voice was cute with his accent. 

I giggled, motioning for him to follow me into the kitchen. “Yeah, she’ll wake up if I turn them on. Come on, we’ll eat at my dining table.” 

I got two plates out of the cabinet, leading Papyrus to the small dining table to set up our food. He helped with plating the noodles, while I poured the sauce. It looked so delicious, the sauce visibly well made. The smell of it was fantastic as well, a savory scent that had my mouth watering. The dinner me and my mom had a few hours earlier couldn’t compare.

“Wow this smells amazing, Papyrus.” I said as I was sitting down.

His gaze was locked onto mine, his cheeks glowing a dim orange. “Thank you, cooking is one of my passions.” 

I smiled at him, my foot bumping against his underneath the table. I didn’t move it, too nervous to have to apologize for it when I did. Instead of dwelling on the contact I took a bite of the spaghetti. I shut my eyes, the flavor of the food too good to not enjoy with just my mouth. A small hum traveled from my throat. His knee bumped against mine, getting me to open my eyes again and blush.

“Sorry, this is just so freakin good.” 

Papyrus took a bite as well. “I’m glad you think so.” 

We ate in silence for a few minutes, my leg somehow becoming completely flushed against his. I didn’t mind it but the blush on my face was definitely making it hard to think. 

“What do you do for work, Papyrus?” I asked suddenly, finding that question cliche but it was all I could think of. How had the topic not come up last time we had hung out...

“I work at a restaurant. Tonight I was requested to cook for a big party, since my cooking is the best.” He looked proud of himself. His eyes were shining in a way I hadn’t seen before, giving off an energy that made me feel encouraged oddly enough. 

“No wonder this is so good, it was made by a professional chief. Maybe I should stop by the restaurant and have you cook for me again.” I took another bite, letting out another hum of enjoyment. 

“You could just come to my apartment, I have everything I need to make dinner there. Plus, it would be for free.” 

“That works too, I can’t refuse a free meal.”

My leg twitched against his, the shift in contact making my ears tingle and my chest feel tight. Papyrus could feel my soul vibrating, the glow from it brighter suddenly. It’s projecting was something he was starting to crave. 

He slid his leg against mine a little as he asked. “You work at a museum right?” 

“Y-Yeah.”

“Did you work today?” 

“Yeah.” 

Papyrus’ smile was full of humor, his raised brow telling me my nervousness was obvious. “Did anything happen?” 

I frowned, twirling my fork in the noodles and avoiding Papyrus’ eyes. “...Some guy started screaming at a monster in the tour group. I had to get in between them and get security to throw the guy out. It was terrifying to be in the middle of.” Papyrus frowned as well, having an almost knowing expression. I glanced up and set my fork down, sitting up straighter as concern overtook my expression. “Has that happened to you before?” 

He looked down at his plate, contemplating what he should respond with. How much he should say that wouldn’t ruin the mood. “Something similar, yes.” He cleared his nonexistent throat and took another bite of spaghetti. “...But it’s been good recently.” 

“I’m glad... I’d hate to see you hurt Papyrus.” 

His expression softened, his free hand rubbing the back of his skull. “Yeah, Sans also doesn’t want me to get hurt. He’s been protective, to say the least, after what happened last year.” By the look on his face I could tell he had said something he didn’t mean to. 

I wanted to ask what happened, if it had to do with the scar on his neck or if it was something else entirely. But I wouldn’t want someone pressuring me into talking, especially if it was about any of my scars. “Is that why Sans doesn’t like me?” My tone was teasing, knowing that’s what I’d want to hear after a slip up. 

Papyrus grimaced, covering his face with his hand. “He has been very rude hasn’t he?” He slumped in his seat. “I’m sorry about him, he’ll warm up eventually.” 

“I don’t know. He seems to have made up his mind about me already.” I smirked, taking my last bite of pasta. 

Papyrus sighed, his leg leaning away from mine only to bump against it again. “I hope he’s not going to drive you away.” 

I did the same motion with my leg, smiling shyly when I looked up at him. “I don’t think he’d be able to.” 

It was almost off putting to feel this way. I had thought I would never get the chance to make any type of relationship again, but now that it was happening… I couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. 

Was this moving fast?

“I’m glad. I’d hate to not see you again.” 

My cheeks got even hotter, and I wondered if it was too dark for Papyrus to even see me blushing. Did I want him to see?

I kinda did...

Papyrus adjusted his scarf, finishing off his food. “So, did anything else happen at work?” 

It was relieving to have a subject change. “Yeah actually. I met Frisk thirty minutes after what happened. Apparently the monster I stood up for was their friend.” I stacked our plates, setting the silverware on them. 

“So that means you’re already on good terms with the ambassador.” 

I shrugged, a nonchalant action as I tried to play it cool. “Maybe, they said I _saved_ their day.” It felt silly being so excited about it, having explained the event to two people now. 

“A great honor.” Papyrus winked, which definitely did something for me by the butterflies in my stomach. 

I chuckled, my nonchalant demeanor crumbling into shyness again. “It felt like it.” 

Papyrus’s phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to check it. He sighed before he said, “This was fun.”

His leg moved away from mine as he stood— the  
contact instantly missed on my part— he grabbed the plates and took them to the kitchen. I followed after him, crossing my arms over my chest as he turned from the sink. 

“I should get going. Sans might show up again if I stay too long.” He mumbled, rubbing his arm. “I’ll make you dinner on my next day off, you can meet Snowpuff too.” He sounded nervous, as if I’d say no when I had already said yes. 

“Okay, I’d like that.” I led him out of the kitchen, glanced at the living room to make sure my mother was still asleep, and opened the front door for Papyrus. “I can’t wait to meet Snowpuff.” He came to stand right outside the door, smiling down at me. “And, to see you again Papyrus. I really enjoy hanging out with you.” 

He blushed, looking down at his shoes bashfully. “I like spending time with you too, (y/n).” 

“Text me, okay?” I almost felt choked suggesting that.

He nodded. “Yeah, I’ll text you.” 

I glanced over my shoulder at my mother again, like a teenager hiding something from their sleeping parents. “Goodnight Papyrus, I’ll see you soon.” 

“Goodnight, (y/n).” 

I shut the door, my cheeks feeling hot and my eyes wide as I realized what was happening. How crazy it was to feel this way, without anxiety and fear. “Wow, you had a full on date with me here.” My gaze shot over to my mother on the couch, and with how she laughed I must’ve looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“You were awake!” I covered my face with my hands and tapped my head back against the door, groaning. “That’s really embarrassing.” 

“So there is a guy! Why didn’t you tell me?” She stood up, folding the blanket she had been using and setting it neatly on the couch. “He was so tall, I didn’t see his face. Is he handsome?” 

“Mom…”

She sighed dreamily. “He made you dinner _and_ he invited you over for dinner, how sweet. He really must like you.” 

“Mom!” 

She chuckled, grabbing her purse. “Okay okay, this is all probably new and I won’t tease you about it. I just wanted to tell you I think it’s sweet. He seems nice.” 

I leaned against the door, rubbing the back of my neck and squishing my cheek against my forearm. “He is really nice.” 

She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me. “I’m glad you found a sweet man.” Her phone buzzed and she leaned back to check it. “Your father got home a little while ago so I should head out.” 

“Okay, today was really fun mom.” 

She smiled. “It was fun, huh. We’ll do that more often. I’ll see you soon.” She opened the door, kissing my cheek and turning to leave. “Bye honey.” 

“Bye mom.” The door closed and I turned the lock and slid the lock chain into place. When I turned back to the living room, I sighed at the pile of snack bowls on the table. 

_I’ll do them in the morning_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1 Message From Papyrus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some little extras

**•11/16/20XX•**

**(P) [6:42a.m.]: Goodmorning!**

**(y/i)[8:27a.m.]: Morning Papyrus, how are you doing?**

**(P)[8:31a.m.]: I’m Great! But I have to work all day /:**

**(y/i)[8:32a.m.]: I feel that, I have to work all day too. We can entertain each other on our breaks :p**

**(P)[8:40a.m.]: I’d like that! What would you like to talk about?**

**(y/i)[8:56a.m.]: ummm we could talk about our favorite things? Like food, color and whatever else we can think of.**

**(P)[10:10a.m.]: Alright, my favorite food is spaghetti with red sauce. But any pasta dish is good too.**

**(y/i)[10:37a.m.]: Ohhhh yeah your spaghetti was so delicious! I see why it’s your favorite.**

**I love chicken dishes (:**

**(P)[1:25p.m.]: Thank you (y/n).**

**And chicken is a very diverse food. I could make something with chicken when you come over?**

**(y/i)[1:34p.m.]: Yeah, that sounds good :0’**

**I’m excited to try your food again! Thinking about it is making me hungry.**

**(P)[1:38p.m.]: I'll be sure to put in my best efforts so I don’t disappoint.**

**(y/i)[1:39p.m.]: Damn, don’t get me even more excited >:D **

**(P)[3:25p.m.]: Nyeh heh heh!**

**(y/i)[3:29p.m.]: Hahaha!**

**(P)[6:15p.m]: Sorry, work has been keeping me busy.**

**(y/i)[6:32p.m.]: It’s okay, I’ve had a few tours that have me busy too :,(**

**I’m so tried...**

**(P)[6:33p.m.]: When do you get off?**

**(y/i)[6:35p.m.]: at 7:30**

**(P)[6:40p.m.]: I’ll be off at 8:00!**

**Texting will be easier for us :D**

**(y/i)[6:42p.m.]: I can wait until then**

**(P)[9:30p.m.]: I apologize (y/n), I was requested to stay late. My boss assigned me to a small party.**

**(y/i)[9:32p.m.]: It’s alright Papyrus! Are you still up to texting? I’m sure you’re tired**

**(P)[9:35p.m.]: I’m still here to text, I might fall asleep though :/**

**(y/i)[9:36p.m.]: I wouldn’t want to keep you awake**

**(P)[9:36p.m.]: It’s alright, I want to text you.**

**(y/i)[9:36p.m.]: okay (:**

**What do you want to text about?**

**(P)[9:37p.m.]: The point of this is to get to know each other, right? Let’s ask questions?**

**(y/i)[9:37p.m.]: Okay, you go first!**

{Papyrus’ interests: 

Being fit! He works out with his friend (Undyne) every other day. They do a lot of workouts. I’m not sure how I feel about his invitation to join them… did I want to work out?

He also likes puzzles a lot! From simple to complex. He told me about his… puzzle traps? For humans. That… still put me off the second time hearing about them.

His favorite animals are bears surprisingly. Polar bears are his soft spot since they like the snow.

Cooking was something he started because Undyne introduced it to him. But… hearing that they burnt down Undyne’s house multiple times I didn’t think he learned much then.}

**•11/17/20XX•**

**(P)[6:45a.m.]: Good morning (:**

**(y/i)[9:20a.m.]: Good morning Papyrus! What’s up**

**(P)[9:22a.m.]: I’m on a run with Undyne right now, she found a different trail this time.**

**(y/i)[9:23a.m.]: Oh! You mean the big hiking trail in the mountains? I used to go on picnics with my parents there.**

**(P)[9:29a.m.]: How ironic! My brother and Undyne’s girlfriend are doing just that :D We’ll be joining them after the run**

**(y/i)[9:34a.m.]: That sounds fun!**

**I don’t want you tripping while reading texts so text me when you finish. I’d rather you beat Undyne**

**(P)[9:34a.m.]: (: < **

**(y/i)[10:02a.m.]:NYEH HEH! I have won!!**

**(y/i)[10:04a.m.]: HECK YEAH!**

**I bet you crushed her!**

**(P)[10:04a.m.]: I DID! By five seconds!**

**(y/i)[10:05a.m.]: Woah, did she throw spears?**

**(P)[10:12a.m.]: Yes many! But I also summoned attacks. We were lucky the trail was empty today.**

**(y/i)[10:13a.m.]: You guys actually throw weapons at each other?**

**(P)[10:19a.m.]: Only in efforts to trip each other up. Nothing ever to cause injury. It’s what we did in the underground for training.**

**(y/i)[10:19a.m.]: You must be really strong**

**(P)[10:20a.m.]: I’d like to think so. I’ve gotten a lot better since leaving the underground.**

**On occasion I escort the king and queen of monsters to places.**

**(y/i)[10:21a.m.]: :O You hang out with the king and queen?!**

**That’s so cool!**

**(P)[10:40a.m.]: They’re like family.**

**(y/i)[10:43a.m.]: Oh crap, I have to go Papyrus! I’m late for something!**

**(P)[10:43a.m.]: Alright! I hope you make it to that something!**

**(y/i)[3:37p.m.]: Do you know a mouse monster?**

**(P)[3:40p.m.]: Does she wear a big scarf?**

**(y/i)[3:43p.m.]: Yeah**

**(P)[3:44p.m.]: Then yes, I know the mouse monster you speak of. She lived in snowdin. Like most other furry monsters.**

**Why do you ask, human?**

**(y/i)[3:44p.m.]: She’s my therapist. I was curious to see if you knew her. You seem to know so many people!**

**(P)[3:49p.m.]: We all kind of know each other, the underground was relatively small**

**(y/i)[3:54p.m.]: It was a monarchy right?**

**(P)[4:02p.m.]: Yes, the king and queen have ruled over the monsters for a long time. They are centuries old.**

**(y/i)[4:03p.m.]: Woah…**

**That makes them even more intimidating.**

**(P)[4:03p.m.]: You’d think they’d be intimidating with so much experience, but they are both very sweet. Toriel makes the best pies too.**

**(y/i)[4:04p.m.]: I like pie…**

**Damn, I bet it tastes so good from years of perfecting the recipe.**

**(P)[4:04p.m.]: I could save you a piece.**

**Toriel always gives us pies to take home.**

**(y/i)[4:16p.m.]: ;-; Yes please! If it’s not too much trouble**

**(P)[4:17p.m.]: Not at all (y/n), we never finish them before she gives us another entire pie. Baking is her favorite hobby (:**

**(y/i)[4:17p.m.]: Wow, that’s so cute…**

**(P)[4:18p.m.]: Queen toriel is very much a cute person. In the way she acts, almost like a grandmother or just a mother really.**

**(y/i)[4:18p.m.]: What about the king? Does he have any unexpected hobbies**

**(P)[4:18p.m.]: Yes. He likes to garden, though the entire underground knew about it so it wasn’t so unexpected.**

**(y/i)[4:19p.m.]: That makes him way less intimidating…**

**I don’t know why I expected them to be into golfing or something.**

**(P)[4:19p.m.]: I’ve heard of golfing… though I don’t know much about human sports.**

**(y/i)[4:20p.m]: Right, I forget you guys didn’t have the same sports. So them liking golf makes no sense haha**

**I gotta go for a while, I have a tour right now.**

**(P)[4:20p.m.]: Alright (:**

**(y/i)[8:56p.m.]: Geez, I had endless tours today. So many peopleeee ):**

**(P)[9:00p.m.]: That sounds horribly tiring.**

**Are you off now?**

**(y/i)[9:01p.m.]: Yeah, I got off at 8:00 but one of my coworkers needed help with something so I had to stay longer.**

**The drive home was full of traffic too.**

**(P)[9:01p.m.]: How dreadful. I dislike when I have to stay later as well.**

**(y/i)[9:02p.m.]: My boss would rather I didn’t come in at all. I swear he wants to fire me.**

**(P)[9:02p.m.]: Why’s that?**

**(y/i)[9:03p.m.]: I get very overwhelmed sometimes. Usually when someone yells but other things make me uncomfortable too.**

**I really don’t feel like talking about it right now.**

**(P)[9:03p.m.]: Would you like to change the subject?**

**(y/i)[9:04]: Yes please**

**(P)[9:05p.m.]: Are you free tomorrow?**

**(y/i)[9:06p.m.]: Yeah I’m off work tomorrow.**

**Why?**

**(P)[9:07p.m.]: I’m off too. Did you want to have that dinner tomorrow?**

**(y/i)[9:07p.m.]: Oh yeah! That works out perfectly**

**Damn, I can’t wait to try your food again!**

**(P)[9:08p.m.]: I can’t wait to see you**

**Try it***

**(y/i)[9:09p.m.]: (: It’ll be fun tomorrow.**

**I’m gonna hop in the shower and head to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow!**

**Goodnight, Papyrus**

**(P)[9:10p.m.]: Goodnight, (y/n)**


End file.
